


Blue Blood, Blue Balls

by methaemoglobinemia (crimsonherbarium)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Shameless Smut, all aboard the sin train, no beta we die like men, the androids have dicks in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/methaemoglobinemia
Summary: After the stress of the Stratford mission, Markus really just needs a break. Unfortunately, every time he succeeds in getting some time alone, someone manages to find and interrupt him a few seconds later. This time, it takes an unexpected turn.





	Blue Blood, Blue Balls

The pressure was starting to get to Markus.

Things were moving so fast, especially since their hijacked broadcast on the Stratford network. He’d hardly had a second to breathe since arriving at Jericho—every moment was devoted to the plan, to his people, to what needed to be done next.

God, he needed a break.

Time spent in stasis wasn’t cutting it—his diagnostic program ate up most of his processing power, so there wasn’t much space for him to just _think_. Every time he tried to steal away to spend some time alone, North or Josh always managed to find him within a few minutes. Someone always needed his input on the plan. Someone always wanted to sit and chat. Someone always wanted to pick his brain about _something_. It had felt good, at first, to have his opinion so highly valued.

Now it was starting to get annoying.

Simon wasn’t helping. Markus wasn’t sure what, exactly, but something had changed between them since the Stratford mission. Simon seemed to appear everywhere Markus was. There was something significant in his glances, something that hadn’t been there before. Something that made Markus look away, embarrassed, whenever they made eye contact.

He tried to focus on the map in front of him, to hear what Josh was saying about the detainment camps, but nothing was sinking in. Simon leaned silently against the wall on the other side of the room, his eyes dragging over Markus’s skin in a way that was beyond distraction.

Markus stood suddenly. “You know what? I need to take a walk.”

“Now? But we were just—” Josh’s expression was bewildered. He wrinkled his brow as Markus stood and headed for the door.

“Yeah, I just need to get some air,” Markus said over his shoulder, his voice clipped. “I’ll be back in an hour, alright? I’m just going to think.”

He could feel Simon’s gaze sliding down his back as he made a hasty retreat into the darkness of the hold.

~~~~~~

Markus’s heart was beating faster than usual as he slipped into the abandoned cabin, the door squealing as he pushed it shut behind him. He leaned back against it, taking a deep breath. He felt overheated. He could still feel Simon’s eyes on him, the other man’s gaze like a physical touch as it roamed over his body.

What was _wrong_ with him? What, he couldn’t even stand in the same room as Simon anymore without—?

His cock throbbed insistently against his thigh, affirming the truth of that statement. Markus sighed, taking a moment to breathe in the silence surrounding him. No other voices. No other signals. Maybe he’d have just enough time.

He undid the front of his pants, slipping his hand into his underwear and wrapping it around his cock. He tipped his head back, breathing shakily, as he began to stroke himself—slowly at first, and then increasing in speed.

_Simon._

The other man’s knowing eyes, his half-smile, the way he glanced up at Markus through half-lidded eyes…god, it was sexy. Markus hadn’t thought much about what he wanted for himself since he’d deviated, but this…he wanted this. He wanted Simon’s golden hair fisted in his hands, wanted Simon’s grey-blue eyes dragging over every inch of him.

His fingers applied the perfect amount of pressure, pulling him ever closer toward the inevitable climax. “Simon,” he breathed, his face flushed hot.

~~~~~~

Simon saw no point in staying in the room once Markus left. Without his authoritative presence to keep things on track, North and Josh’s bickering quickly became too much to bear. He didn’t have the energy to deal with it today. He slipped out mid-argument, reasonably certain that neither had noticed him leaving. He’d come back later.

It had been too long since he’d seen daylight. The sun was setting earlier and earlier, but if he made his way up to the bridge now, he might be able to spend a few minutes in the faded glow of the dusky sky. Maybe it would help him clear his head.

He made his way through the dark and winding passages of the freighter, the sound of dripping water and his own footsteps echoing back at him. He walked with his head down, lost in thought as he absentmindedly navigated the turns that would bring him up into the open air.

He was passing through a section of the ship they weren't really using for anything when something jolted him out of his thoughts. The faint fuzz of a signal reaching out, something desperate—distress?

 _Simon—_ the word crackled with static, its speaker almost too far away for him to hear.

“Markus?” He called out in concern. The signal flickered and died. “Markus!” Simon made his way cautiously down the hallway, his face lined with concern as he passed through the bulkheads. Was Markus in danger? What could have possibly happened to him? They were supposed to be safe in Jericho, if the humans had found them—

There was a sudden sound from behind a door to his left. “...Markus?” Simon said hesitantly, raising a hand to the flaking yellow paint of the hatch. The hinge squealed as he pushed it open.

Markus was silhouetted by dim light that filtered in through some hidden crack in the deck above, facing away from Simon. He jumped when the door swung open, whirling around with a guilty look on his flushed face. “Simon?” he said, looking horrified. “I thought you were with the others!”

“What are you doing?” Simon furrowed his brow. “I thought you said you were going for a walk, I heard—I thought you were in danger—” his eyes slid down Markus's body, to the front of his undone pants. “Oh, uh, I—I should go—”

“I—it's not what it looks like,” Markus stammered. “We should get back—sorry—” Seeming to notice the same thing Simon had, he zipped up his pants hurriedly and began striding toward the door.

“Markus.” Simon stopped him as he brushed past, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I...heard you say my name.”

Markus stiffened, guilty eyes avoiding Simon's gaze.

“Did…” Simon swallowed nervously. He'd hoped, but never really imagined that Markus might feel the same way about Simon as Simon felt about him. To stumble upon such visceral evidence of those feelings was a shock, to say the least. “Sorry. I just—we don't have to go back if you don't want to.”

Markus slowly turned to meet his gaze, one eyebrow raised. Gently, hesitantly, he raised a hand to cup Simon's face. Simon blinked, looking into Markus's eyes, unsure how much to reveal.

Markus leaned in, closing the distance between them, and Simon's eyes widened as Markus pressed warm lips to his. The initial shock lasted a few seconds, and then Simon was melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Markus, losing himself in the moment even though he was almost certain that it wasn't real.

They broke apart, Simon gazing into Markus's eyes plaintively, the loss of contact like a physical pain. Markus's face was still flushed, desire apparent in his expression as he looked back at Simon.

Simon let his hand slide down Markus's body until it rested against the bulge in Markus's pants. He watched Markus's reaction to his touch uncertainly, afraid that he was crossing a line, but he needn't have been. Markus's hand on his jaw slid up to tangle in his hair. He gasped softly, looking back at Simon through heavy-lidded eyes, his fingers tightening their grip on Simon as Simon moved his own against Markus.

Simon unzipped Markus's pants, sliding his hand past the waistband and wrapping it around Markus's cock. Markus stiffened at the contact, inhaling sharply as Simon wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Simon began to stroke, reveling in the sensation of Markus's skin under his fingers, hard and velvety smooth.

Markus breathed unevenly as Simon stroked his cock, his eyes closed and head tipped back, the tender skin on his neck exposed for Simon to press his lips against. He kissed the underside of Markus's jaw, the contact seeming to startle the other man out of his reverie. Markus pulled Simon into a ravenous kiss, opening his mouth against Simon's and slipping his tongue into Simon's mouth.

Simon's face flushed hot, a faint moan escaping him as he gave himself over to the kiss, sinking into Markus as the other man used his grip on Simon's hair to leverage himself closer, trapping Simon's stroking hand on Markus's cock between their bodies.

It felt like an eternity before Simon surfaced, all sense of orientation lost in a blissful daze. “You're amazing,” he breathed into the millimeters of empty space that separated them, loving the hint of a smile that curled the edges of Markus's lips.

Simon wanted more, wanted all of Markus—it was incredible, really, the way Markus affected him this way—so many of these feelings were entirely new to him, even though he'd been awake longer than most. “Can I?” he asked reverently, slowly sinking to his knees in front of Markus.

“Simon, you don't have to do that…” Markus bit his lip. “This is already—”

“I want to.” Simon gripped Markus's hips gently with his hands, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock.

“F—” Markus trailed off, reaching down to weave his fingers through Simon's hair again, looking at him through his eyelashes. “Do that again?”

Simon smiled. The silky feel of Markus's skin was wonderful against his lips. He opened his mouth against Markus and swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Not waiting for Markus to prompt him his time, he closed his lips around it and dipped his head down, taking as much of Markus into his mouth as he could.

Markus moaned, his lips parted, as Simon moved his head up and down. Wordlessly, he reached down with his other hand and entwined his fingers with Simon's.

A request, a spark between them, and Simon was suddenly struck with a flood of feelings and sensory input. The shock was enough to make him freeze, the sudden solid presence of Markus in his head, the dual perspective. The way it felt for Markus when Simon did these things to him. Desire, wanting, lust, love, the lines between them blurred with a soft brush in the dull glow of the moment.

Markus dropped his hand, looking down at Simon with concern, as if he were afraid he'd crossed a line. “I'm sorry, was that—?”

Simon sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “No, no, I liked it, it just caught me off guard.”

He couldn't put into words the way he felt about it, this precious glimpse into the secret garden of Markus's mind, the parts of him that were always hidden from view. The trust that Markus had placed in Simon by sharing it with him.

Simon leaned in, interlacing his fingers with Markus's as he swallowed his cock to the hilt. The flood of information was less of a shock this time, but still almost overwhelmed him—as good as it felt to be able to do these things for Markus, to see Markus come apart under his touch, those feelings paled in comparison to the waves of pleasure that shot through Markus when Simon sucked his cock.

Simon looked up, meeting Markus's piercing heterochromatic eyes with his own as he bobbed his head up and down, massaging Markus's cock with his tongue. It was as if a bolt of energy shot through them both, Simon's moan muffled by the thickness of Markus in his mouth as Markus fisted his other hand in Simon's hair.

It kept getting more intense—the heat and energy between them building with every minute thrust of Markus's hips, every swirl of Simon's tongue. Markus's legs were shaking, his transmitted thoughts less coherent by the second, Simon completely lost to the rhythm of the moment, never wanting it to stop.

A mute exclamation from Markus, and almost without warning the motion of his hips stuttered, and he was buried deep in Simon's throat, gasping out raggedly as Simon swallowed, all thought wiped out by the all-encompassing wave of pleasure that surged through the connection between them.

Simon came back to himself in a daze, his mind blissfully blank. He opened his eyes to find Markus on his knees, his face inches from Simon’s own, Simon’s expression mirrored in his perfect eyes. He looked...at peace. Calmer and more content than Simon had ever seen him. Soft. Vulnerable.

Markus leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Simon’s lips. “Thanks,” he breathed as they broke apart. “You have no idea how much I needed that.”

“I have some idea,” Simon said with a half-smile, holding up his hand. 

“Hmm. Fair enough.” Markus grinned, standing unsteadily and pulling his jeans back up. He took Simon’s hand and pulled him up to his feet and into a warm embrace. Simon buried his face in Markus’s neck, breathing in the scent of him. The low creak of strained metal echoed around them from somewhere deep in the freighter.

Simon could have stayed there, in Markus’s arms, forever. But neither of them could ignore the passage of time for long. There was too much to be done. “We should get back,” he said, reluctantly letting his arms drop and stepping back. 

Markus looked regretful. “I guess you’re right.”

Simon headed for the door, but before he could reach for the handle, Markus reached out and caught his hand. _Next time,_ he transmitted with a smirk in his tone, _It’s all about you._


End file.
